


make it holy

by aeriamamaduck



Series: Tell Me Where Your Love Lies [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Historical Fantasy, Married Couple, Married Sex, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Omega/Omega, Oral Sex, Prequel, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: The Prince and his Lady enjoy their heat.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Tell Me Where Your Love Lies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796530
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	make it holy

**Author's Note:**

> **gladiatortale** wanted to see the bang that made Victor and SO...

There were few people who touched Leonid with care. Affection. Warmth.

His mother the empress would carry her children in her arms and gleam with pride, indulging them for only a short while before handing them off to be raised in the nursery. Leonid's memories never stretched that far back. All he remembered was being spurned when he was hurt and calling for her, wanting to be held and coddled and wrapped in his mother's scent. 

The comforting scents and touches he was most familiar with belonged to his father and sister. He learned early on to seek out his father for comfort, and for so long it was enough, even when his brothers were tormenting him. He could always count on the warmth of his father's hand on his head, ruffling his hair as he rumbled with amusement and spread his calming scent when they were both in his study, Leonid listening closely as his father talked through the inner works of the Empire. It seemed as though he were just thinking out loud rather than explaining it all for Leonid's sake.

Ekaterina was as graceful as a rose, and thorny as one too when she was displeased. But Leonid had always loved roses and his older sister, the only one of his siblings who never went out of her way to torture Leonid simply for existing. She would play with him, help him keep up with his lessons, and share in his love of flowers. She once swore that the two of them would transform every garden in every palace in the nation, drawing out plans whenever she could. 

She died struggling for breath, Leonid holding her through it and weeping bitter tears into her silver hair until she went cold and his father had to pull him away. And then the whole world seemed to turn to ice. There were few touches. No embraces. His father still held affection for him, but Leonid knew everything had changed, and with each passing year it became all the more likely that there may not be love or gentleness in his life.

Now he gazed at the woman sprawled out beneath him, naked and flushed with sudden shyness. He almost laughed, because until now Nadya - _his_ Nadya - had hardly been shy. But she was still gazing up at him with those remarkable blue eyes, that hypnotic pair that drew Leonid in and changed his life. He was no longer a favored son, or a proper omega. He was this woman's husband, holding her and rejoicing in the sensation of her skin against his, warm and living and fragrant.

Her heat filled their bedroom, permeating everything after they built a nest they shared for hours. Leonid's scent easily mingled with Nadya's, and it reminded him of springtime. Of blooming and sunlight. It felt _wonderful_ to hold her, to kiss her as much as he wanted, her laughs like music against his mouth as he moved his mouth over her plump bottom lip and licked into her inviting mouth. Purrs erupted from his chest at the feeling of her skin moving against his, and every sound that escaped her pretty mouth as she closed her eyes and let out soft moans. Their wedding night had been hurried and awkward but pleasurable, each of them sporting claim marks on their necks and scenting each other greedily. It went on like that for a fortnight until they were settled in the Feltsman _dacha_ near Vladika, and pre-heat had Nadya desperate to scent their territory and to nest.

Leonid gladly participated, feeling like...an _alpha_ of all things as he walked through their home and trailed his scent over the places they would sit and walk together. Rooms that were empty and needed to be lived in. A garden that needed care. It wouldn't be as grand as Ekaterina's wildest dreams, but Leonid could do _something_.

And children. Nadya wanted their home filled with children. Her childhood was dreadfully lonely even if she had her father's love, and she'd confessed that desire to Leonid with color blooming on her cheeks. 

Now Leonid gently nipped at her jaw, breathing in her beautiful scent and tasting her heat as he caressed her breasts. She was biting her lip and keeping her eyes closed, whimpering softly as Leonid sucked on the mark he'd made on her pale flesh, pride and possessiveness seizing his heart as he remembered that she wasn't meant for him. She'd run to him, away from the alpha who would claim her. Leonid's scent bloomed around them in a burst as he remembered that she chose him, claimed him and embraced him so lovingly that he crumbled, standing up once more as more than just a disgraced prince or an embarrassment of an omega. 

He pushed all of that out of his thoughts in favor of kissing his way down Nadya's body, caressing and kissing her breasts before taking them in his mouth, his hands caressing the tight arch of her back when she moaned and tried to hide the sound behind her hands. He refused to let up, hungering for more of her, to mark and cover her in his scent until it was like a second skin. He didn't want to ever have to leave this room or their nest, aching for the feeling of her around his cock. He went on lower still, her legs parting quickly as he settled between them and pressed his mouth to the top of her heat-slick cunt. 

She almost screamed and thrashed when he started to gently suck on her clit, taking his sweet time with long, languorous licks that made Nadya tremble until it sounded like she was sobbing. That sound would alarm Leo their first few times together, but Nadya swore she was just overwhelmed, and the aftermath was so rewarding. It still left him mildly apprehensive, but he took her word for it. He pressed his mouth right up against her to push his tongue inside her, reaching up to tease her swollen clit with his fingers as he fucked her with his tongue as deep as he could. She rewarded him with ecstatic moans as she rolled her hips in desperation, but Leonid kept going, savoring the taste and scent of his mate. He drew away to put his mouth back on her clit, sucking with enjoyment as he pushed two fingers inside her, over and over again.

She held on for only a few moments sobbing through an orgasm that had her gushing against Leonid's mouth and chin, and he moaned lowly at the taste of her, his cock throbbing. He pulled his hand away and growled softly in pained need, making his way back up to close his teeth over the inside of her trembling thigh and then over her breast as she panted harshly. He ran his tongue over every curve he could reach, sucking on each new mark he left in his wake before looming over her, watching with satisfaction as her skin turned a delicious pink.

Leonid kissed her ravenously, hurriedly lifting her hips with his hands to bring her legs flush around his hips, and slowly sank into her. She whimpered and clutched at his shoulders as she rippled around him deliciously, and Leonid moaned with delight at her warmth and the sounds of her cresting need. "Leo," she gasped, her eyes feverish with need from her heat as her legs tightened around him. " _Please_...Please, _lyubov moy_. Cum inside me," she begged against his mouth.

So many thoughts and emotions raced through Leonid's mind as he obeyed her wish, thrusting deep and hard as he claimed her mouth and delighted in her moans of pleasure. He wanted to fill her, to watch her shaking with satisfaction. He wanted the entire world to know that she was his and he was hers, claimed and marked. 

She clutched his hair and pushed her tongue into his mouth as he fucked her faster, hips slapping the backs of her thighs with obscene noises. Leonid could feel himself losing control and nearing the end, ducking his head to bite another mark into her lovely neck as he held her by the waist and hoisted one long leg up higher to fuck into her harder, making her gasp sharply with each thrust before she came again, setting his orgasm off and letting him spill into her. Leonid groaned deeply and held her so tightly, keeping his length inside her and thrusting weakly until he was spent, his tongue running over his mate's skin as he lay on top of her and she caught her breath and ran her hands across his back. "Leo... _My_ Leo," she moaned.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment on here and on the other fics in the series!!! ESPECIALLY THE MAIN ONE


End file.
